Ub/UB-Meta
UB-Meta: "Fehler" in der Dissertation von Uwe Brinkmann (UB) Fehler beim Bibliografieren *'Es ist kein Literaturverzeichnis vorhanden.' *41 Mal "Callies"; richtig: Calliess *S. 14, Fn 48, Stockholm International Peace Research Institue. *S. 31, Fn 101, ... Koutrakos, Trade, Forgein Policy and Defence in EU Constitutional Law, S. 13. *S. 51, Fn 183, Vgl. Trüe, in: ZeuS 2000; Wessel, European Forgein Affairs Review 1997; Dashwood, Common Market Law Review. *S. 53, Fn 191 v. Bogdany/Nettesheim, NJW 1995, 2324; ... *S. 53, Fn 192 Bleckmann, Europarecht, Rn. 166; Geiger, EGV Präambel, Rn. 10; Hilf, in: in: Grabitz/Hilf, EU, Art. A EUV, Rn. 8; Hilf, EuR 1997, 347; Koenig/Pechstein, EuZW 1997, 225; Kokott, in Streinz, Art. 281, Rn. 2; Oppermann, in: Hommelhoff/Kirchhof, Der Staatenverbund der Euroäischen Union, S. 87; Pechstein, EuR 1995, 247; Streinz, Europrecht, Rn. 134; so auch BVerfG 89, 155. *S. 99, Fn 389, Vgl. Oliver, Free Movement of Goods in the E.E.C, 9.54; Koutrakos, Trade, Forgein Policy and Defence in EU Constitutional Law, S. 188. *S. 110, Fn 425, Vgl. Fuhrmannm in Erbs/Kohlhaas, AWG, § 7, Rn. 1. *S. 169, Fn 592, Volkmann, European Defense Industriy Perspectives, S. 16. *S. 201, Fn 697, Eine detaillierte Beschreibung der drei Panels findet sich in: Schmitt, The European Union and armaments. Chaillot Paper No. 63. Paris, Insitut for Security Studies European Union, S. 20ff. *S. 246, Fn 811, Weizäcker, Bericht der Kommission an die Bundesregierung - Gemeinsame Sicherheit und Zukunft der Bundeswehr, S. 37. TYPOS: "Tippfehler"/Verdreher/Grammatik/Interpunktion S. 001-050 S. 1, Er dient zu vorderst der Ausrüstung der eigenen nationalen Streitkräfte. S. 2, An ein verlässliches und einheitliches Kontrollregime das gleichen Normen sowie Wertmaßstäben in Europa setzt, ist somit nicht zu denken. S. 3, Nach dem rechtlichen Befund zu Art. 296 EGV und 17 EUV wird im zweiten Hauptteil im Rahmen eines thematischen Dreiklangs aufgezeigt, welche rechtlichen und wirtschaftlichen Auswirkungen das Festhalten an Art. 296 EGV hat und welche Bestrebungen sowie Möglichkeiten de lege ferenda bestehen einen gemeinsamen europäischen Rüstungsmarkt im Sinne des Art. 17 EUV zu verwirklichen. S. 4, Fn 6, Bis in die Zeiten des Peleponnesischen Krieges zurückgehend Kemp/Miller, S.15f. S. 7, Gleichzeitig hatten allerdings die meisten Staaten in ihrer nationalen Gesetzgebung der Ein- und Ausfuhr von Waffen einem strikten Kontrollreime unterworfen. S. 8, An die Stelle des zuletzt geltenden Kriegsgerätegesetzes31 von 1927 trat das Gesetz über die Ein- und Ausfuhr von Kriegsgerät32 vom 06.11.1935, dass nur noch den Außenhandel reglementierte. S. 10, Wie den Jahresberichten der U.S. Arms Control and Disarmament Agency (ACDA) zu den 15 größten Rüstungsexporteure in der Dreijahresperiode von 1975 bis 1977 zu entnehmen ist, bestritten die beiden Supermächte USA und UdSSR in den 1970er Jahren alleine rund 70 % des Weltrüstungsexportes. S. 11, Da sich die Quellen jedoch erheblich in der Art der Datenerhebung, ihrer Definition und Aussagezielrichtung unterscheiden, werden im folgenden zunächst einige Abgrenzungen getroffen, bevor auf die untersuchten Statistiken näher eingegangen werden kann. S. 12, Die Anzahl an Bestellungen und Lieferungen stimmen meist nicht für das gleiche Jahr überein, da zwischen Bestellung und Lieferung mehrere Jahren liegen können. S. 14, Das „International Institute for Strategic Studies“ (IISS) wurde 1958 in London gegründet und betreibt seit 2001 Regionalbüros in Washington und Singapore. S. 15, Im ersten Jahr seines Bestehens 1992, stellten 78 von 182 Mitgliedsstaaten den Vereinten Nationen Daten in unterschiedlicher Genauigkeit zur Verfügung. S. 15, Nach Griechenland 22 Kampfpanzer vom Typ Leopard 1, nach Polen 41 Kampfpanzer Typ Leopard 2, nach Litauen 36 gepanzerte Mannschaftstransportwagen M 113, nach Ägypten ein Schnellboot der Klasse 148 sowie nach Uruguay einen hochseetüchtiger aber demilitarisierten Schlepper 722. S. 17, Großbritannien und Frankreich kündigten ebenfalls Steigerungen an, wohingegen Deutschland und zahlreiche andere westeuropäischen Ländern diesem Trend aufgrund von Haushaltsengpässen nicht folgen konnten. S. 18, Der Aufwärtstrend bei den amerikanischen Verteidigungsanstrengungen spiegelt sich in den Wehretats der übrigen NATO-Staaten somit nicht durchgängig wieder. S. 19, Dementsprechend wäre Deutschland 1992 der drittgrößte Exporteur konventioneller Waffensystem gewesen. S. 19, Im VN-Register, das keine Umsätze errechnet, sondern die Meldungen der einzelnen Nationen über die Anzahl exportierter und kategorisierter Waffensystem zusammenfasst, findet sich die Bundesrepublik in allen geführten Kategorien ebenfalls in der Spitzengruppe wieder. S. 24, Darüber hinaus wurden 109 Sammelausfuhrgenehmigungen im Gesamtwert von rund 2 Milliarden Euro erteilt aufgrund derer die Unternehmen mehrere Ausfuhren an denselben oder verschiedene Empfänger im Ausland vornehmen konnten. S. 25, Das schwedische Friedenforschungsinstitut SIPRI ermittelte für Deutschland im Jahr 2001 einen Anteil von vier bis fünf Prozent am weltweiten Rüstungsexport, damit war Deutschland hinter den USA, Russland, Frankreich und Großbritannien fünftgrößter Rüstungsexporteur. S. 26, Vielmehr ist der deutsche Rüstungsexport im onalen Maßstab mit gewachsen, wenn auch auf durchschnittlichem Niveau. S. 26, „Alles was schwimmt geht“. S. 30, Der WEU wurde jedoch in einem vereinbarten Zusatzprotokoll untersagt Parallelstrukturen zur NATO aufzubauen. S. 31, Auf einem Gipfeltreffen in Den Haag im Dezember 1969 wurden die Außenminister beauftragt ein Konzept zur weiteren Integration zu erarbeiten. S. 32, So beschlossen die europäischen Staats- und Regierungschefs auf dem Maatrichter Gipfel im Dezember 1991 zum einen, die Vertiefung der Gemeinschaft durch die Schaffung einer Wirtschafts- und Währungsunion un S. 35, Der hier in Art. A EUV angesprochenen Kohärenz der Union nach innen wird ein Kohärenzgebot nach Außen in Art. C EUV hinzugefügt. S. 37, Die besondere Hervorhebung der Verpflichtung der EU, auf die Kohärenz ihrer außenpolitischen Maßnahmen zu achten, ist Ausdruck der Befürchtungen der Vertragsparteien, dass gerade in der Außenpolitik die Gefahr der unabgestimmten und damit widersprüchlichen Handels der verschiedenen Bereiche der EU besteht. S. 38, Wesentlich ist außer der aktiven Pflicht zur Zusammenarbeit die Verpflichtung zum Unterlassen jeglicher Handlungen die den Interessen der Union zuwiderläuft, wie sie im speziellen für die GASP in Art. 11 EUV formuliert wurden. S. 39, Aus diesem Grund ist das Kohärenzgebot als eine für diesen Bereich zentrale materiell-rechtliche Verpflichtung einzuordnen, durch die die Union ihre Identität auf der internationalen Eben behaupten kann und dort auch als einheitlicher Akteur wahrgenommen wird.135 S. 40, Die Handlungsformen der GASP zur Verwirklichung der in Art. 11 EUV aufgeführten Ziele werden in Art. 12 EUV dargestellt und dann sehr viel übersichtlicher als im Maastrichter Vertrag in den Art. 13 bis 16 EUV im einzelnen definiert. S. 41, Insbesondere Art. 13 Abs. 1 EUV regelt die ausdrückliche Erstreckung der „Leitlinienkompetenz“ des europäischen Rates auf Fragen mit verteidigungspolitischen Bezügen sowie Absatz 2 die Einführung des neuen Instruments der vom Europäischen Rat zu beschließenden „Gemeinsamen Strategie“. S. 42, Die weitergehenden notwendigen Beschlüsse für eine Gemeinsame Europäische Sicherheits- und Verteidigungspolitik sollten bis Ende des Jahres 2000 gefasst werde, um die sicherheits- und verteidigungspolitisch Handlungsfähigkeit der EU herzustellen. S. 43, Unter portugiesischem Vorsitz wurde beim Europäischen Rat von Sta. Maria de Feira im Juni 2000 erstmals konkrete numerische Ziele für EU Einsätze mit den so genannten „Headline Goals“ und 2001 mit dem „European Capability Action Plan“ (ECAP) festgelegt. S. 45, Entsprechende Entscheidungen und Beschlüsse mit verteidigungspolitischen Bezügen, bedürfen deshalb keines Rückgriffs mehr auf die WEU. S. 46, Fn 164, Kaptitel VII der VN-Charta. S. 50, Es sind sowohl intergouvernementalen Züge in der EG als auch gemeinschaftsrechtliche Wesensmerkmale in den Art. 11f. und 29f. EUV festzustellen. S. 051-100 S. 53, Die Rechtspersönlichkeit ergebe sich aus den Befugnissen der EU, da ansonsten diese Zuständigkeiten ohne die Verleihung von Völkerrechtssubjektivität nicht sinnvoll wahrgenommen werden kann. S. 55, Die ausdrückliche Verleihung von Rechtssubjektivität gegenüber der EU bei der Vertragsrevision hätte also nur deklaratorische Wirkung, trüge konsequenter Weise aber ihrem zunehmenden Handeln mit rechtlicher Verbindlichkeit Rechnung und wäre geeignet, nach außen Klarheit zu schaffen und die Akzeptanz der EU durch Drittstaaten und andere internationale Organisationen zu erhöhen, was gerade im Bereich der GASP und der noch sensibleren Rüstungspolitik unabdingbar ist. S. 56, Kohärentes und rechtsverbindliches Handeln der EU insbesondere im Bereich der GASP würde sich somit am zielführensten in einer einheitlichen und verbindlichen Rechtspersönlichkeit der EU ausdrücken. S. 57, Die Ungewissheit insbesondere zu Haftungsfragen und Schadensersatzforderungen zeigt sich exemplarisch in den ständigen Versuchen einiger Auftragsländer aus laufenden Rüstungsprojekten wie dem Eurofighter oder dem Transportflugzeug A400M auszusteigen. S. 57, Die GASP erstreckt sich nach Art. 11 Abs. 1 EUV „auf alle Beeiche der Außen- und Sicherheitspolitik“. S. 57, Die Ziele sind allerdings soweit formuliert, dass sich aus ihnen im Einzelfall wenige konkrete Handlungsvorgaben ableiten lassen. S. 59, Die Rüstungsindustrie und der Rüstungshandel weisen zudem klare Bezüge zum Handels- und Wirtschaftsrecht, wodurch klassische Feldern des Gemeinschaftsrechts tangiert werden. S. 59, Im Widerspruch zu der von Art. 47 EUV statuierten „Unberührtheit“ des Gemeinschaftsrecht steht somit insbesondere jeder Versuch, das Gemeinschaftsrecht dort, wo es sich nicht selbst dafür öffnet, durch Handlungen im Rahmen der zweiten oder dritten Säule zu steuern oder einzugreifen. S. 60, So wurde auch der Handlungsspielraum der Europäischen Verteidigungsagentur durch Art. 1 Abs. 2 der Gemeinsamen Aktion 2004/551/GASP unter Hinweis auf Art. 47 EUV begrenzt, in dem es heisst, dass „der Auftrag der Agentur die Zuständigkeiten der Europäischen Gemeinschaft unberührt lässt, unter uneingeschränkter Achtung des Artikels 47 EU-Vertrag“. S. 61, Der Verhaltenskodex der Europäischen Union für Waffenausfuhren tangiert somit den Kernbereich der gemeinschaftlichen Außenhandelkompetenz nach Art. 133 EGV. S. 62, Ob dieser politische Wiederstand auch rechtlich durch Art. 296 EGV gerechtfertigt ist, gilt es unter anderem nachfolgend zu klären. S. 63, Dem entgegen steht jedoch Art. 296 EGV der die wesentlichen Sicherheitsinteressen auf der Ebene der Mitgliedsstaaten belässt. S. 63, Nichts desto trotz wurde die Notwendigkeit für Rüstungskooperation sowie ein gewisses Maß an Organisation und Koordination als Voraussetzung hierfür frühzeitig erkannt. S. 64, Die Zusammenarbeit sollte vertiefet werden, indem sich die beiden Regierungen bemühen, „eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit vom Stadium der Ausarbeitung geeigneter Rüstungsvorhaben und der Vorbereitung der Finanzierungspläne an zu organisieren.“228 S. 64, Fn 229, Euromissile war eine GIE (Groupement d’intérêt économique) nach französischem Recht und übernahm die Entwicklung der Progamme Hot, Milan und Roland. S. 65, Fraglich und problematisch ist somit, inwieweit das weiterhin gültige Schmidt-Debré-Abkommen und weitere dieser Art, wie die Vereinbarung mit Großbritannien233 vom 25.05.1983, der erklärten restriktiven Rüstungsexportpolitik der Bundesregierung widersprechen und eine Endverbleibskontrollen ausschließen. S. 67, Sie ist gemäß der Conditio-sine-qua-non-Formel ein Baustein der im Rahmen der GASP nicht hinweggedacht werden kann, da sonst der operative Erfolg entfiele. S. 68, Durch das Gebot zur Rechtsangleichung in Art. 94 EGV soll eine sachbezogene Annährung nationaler Rechtsvorschriften an einen gemeinschaftsrechtlich vorgegebenen Standard erreicht werden, deren Hauptfall in der Beseitigung nationaler Rechtsunterschiede und der Vermeidung von Wettbewerbsverzerrungen besteht, 242 welche mithin die größten Probleme beim zersplitterten Rüstungsmarkt in Europa darstellen. S. 72, Eine solche Trennung würde eine künstliche Aufspaltung darstellen, da sich handels- und sicherheitspolische Ziele vielfach nicht trennen lassen. S. 73, Insbesondere die weitreichende Auslegung dieser Norm durch die Mitgliedstaaten und die damit verbundene häufige Inanspruchnahme, haben die Entstehung eines einheitlichen europäischen Rüstungsmarktes entgegen der eindeutigen EG-Kompetenzen bisher verhindert. S. 74, Die weitläufigen und ermessensbehafteten Formulierungen und Begriffe der Norm, wie „ihres Erachtens“, „wesentliche“, „Sicherheit“ und „Interessen“, erfordern unter rechtlichen Gesichtspunkten eine definitorische Klarstellung, um eine ausufernde und gemeinschafswidrige Auslegung zu verhindern. S. 75, Aus dem Verständnis des Art. 30 EGV als einer Ausnahme von der Grundregel, dass alle Hindernisse für den freien Warenverkehr zwischen den Mitgliedstaaten zu beseitige sind, folgt die vom EuGH aus einer vorgeblich allgemeinen Regel der Rechtsanwendung von Ausnahmen abgeleitete Grundregel, wonach die Vorschrift des Art. 30 EGV eng auszulegen ist.275 S. 77, Im Unterscheid zu anderen Schutznormen erlauben die Art. 296 und 297 EGV ein Abweichen von sämtlichen Bestimmungen des Gemeinschaftsrechts und nicht nur von bestimmten Bereichen.283 S. 79, Um den Missbrauch einer auf Art. 296 Abs. 1a EGV gestützten Auskunftsverweigerung auszuschließen und den vom Gerichtshof verlangten effektiven Rechtschutz zu gewährleisten, muss eine ausreichende Begründung für die Auskunftsverweigerung vorliegen.079 13 S. 79, Auch der pauschale Verweis, dass eine Weitergabe an Dritte befürchtet werde reicht nicht aus, sondern müsste durch entsprechende Verdachtsmomente glaubhaft gemacht werden.292 S. 81, Die Liste wurde gem. Art. ex-223 Abs. 2 EGV während des ersten Jahres nach Inkrafttreten des Vertrages am 15.04.1958 festgelegt und seither weder erneuert noch ergänzt und ist numehr weitgehend technologisch überholt.303 S. 83, Hiermit sind Verfälschungen des Wettbewerbs gemeint die den Handel von Gütern zwischen den Mitgliedsstaaten betreffen, die nicht von der Liste gedeckt sind. S. 87 f., Hierin stellt der EuGH fest, dass die Italienische Republik durch ihre langjährige und anhaltende Praxis ohne jedes Ausschreibungsverfahren und insbesondere ohne Befolgung der in der Richtlinie 93/36/EWG („LKR“) des Rates vom 14. Juni 1993 über die Koordinierung der Verfahren zur Vergabe öffentlicher Lieferaufträge in der durch die Richtlinie 97/52/EG des Europäischen Parlaments und des Rates vom 13. Oktober 1997 geänderten Fassung und früher der Richtlinie 77/62/EWG des Rates vom 21. Dezember 1976 über die Koordinierung der Verfahren zur Vergabe öffentlicher Lieferaufträge in der durch die Richtlinien 80/767/EWG des Rates vom 22. Juli 1980 und 88/295/EWG des Rates vom 22. März 1988 geänderten und ergänzten Fassung vorgesehenen Verfahren Aufträge direkt vergeben hatte, um zur Deckung des Bedarfs mehrerer Militär- und Zivilkorps von der Fimra „Agusta SpA“ Hubschrauber der Fabrikate „Agusta“ und „Agusta Bell“ zu erwerben, gegen ihre Verpflichtungen aus diesen Richtlinien verstoßen hat. S. 90, Der Schutzzweck von Art. 296 Abs. 1b EGV ist somit nicht auf eine konkrete Gefahrenabwehr im engeren Sinne beschränkt, sondern verlagert den Beginn des Schutz- und Sicherheitsinteresse gerade in das Vorfeld von aktuellen Gefahren und Störungen. S. 91, (3) Sicherheitspolisches Ermessen S. 95, Im Urteil Albore370 kommt der EuGH zunächst hinsichtlich des Grundstückserwerbs in Gebieten mit angeblicher militärischer Bedeutung zum dem eindeutigen Ergebnis, dass die „Berufung auf die Erfordernisse der Landesverteidigung – wenn die Lage des betreffenden Mitgliedsstaats nicht unter Art. 224 EG-Vertrag (jetzt Artikel 297 EG) fällt – eine Diskriminierung aus Gründen der Staatsangehörigkeit von Angehörigen anderer Mitgliedstaaten hinsichtlich der Möglichkeit, Grundbesitz in einem ganzen Teil des Staatsgebiets des Mitgliedstaates zu erwerben, nicht rechtfertigen.“371 S. 95, Diese Aussage zugunsten der Niederlassungsfreiheit und des freien Kapitalverkehrs relativiert der EuGH jedoch in den nächsten beiden Absätzen, da Etwas anderes nur dann gelten würde, „wenn für jedes Gebiet, das der Beschränkung unterliegt, dargetan werden könnte, dass eine nicht diskriminierende Behandlung der Staatsangehörigen aller Mitgliedstaaten reale, konkrete und schwere Gefahren für die militärischen Interessen des betreffenden Mitgliedstaats mit sich brächte, denen nicht auf eine weniger einschneidende Weise begegnet werden könnte. S. 96, Abgrenzungs- und Ermessensfragen die der EuGH bisher in seiner Rechtsprechung noch nicht beantwortet hat bzw. an nationale Gerichte zur Beantwortung zurückverwies, entstehen erst im Rahmen der Subsumtion dieser Vorgaben. Sicherheits- und Risikoprognosen unterliegen hierbei vielfältigen Einflüssen und Bewertungskriterien und lassen sich nicht anhand naturgesetzlicher Abläufe bewerten. S. 97, Eine Maßnahme die sich zwar auf Rüstungsgüter gemäß der Güterliste des Art. 296 EGV bezieht jedoch nicht in unmittelbarer Beziehung zu den oben definierten „militärischen“ Sicherheitsinteressen eines Mitgliedstaates steht, scheidet aus.375 S. 98, Maßnahmen die die Verhinderung oder Beschränkung der Ausfuhr von Rüstungsgütern bewirkten, könnten dem Bereich der gemeinsamen Handelspolitik nicht mit der Begründung entzogen werden, dass mit ihnen außen- und sicherheitspolitische Zwecke verfolgt würden. Auch formuliert der EuGH in der Sache „Werner“379, dass ein Mitgliedstaat den Geltungsbereich des Art. 133 (ex 113) EGV nicht dadurch einschränken dürfe, dass er „nach seinen eigenen außen- oder sicherheitspolitischen Bedürfnissen frei bestimmt, ob eine Maßnahme unter Art. 113 fällt.“380 S. 99, Bei der Frage, ob eine Beeinträchtigung der militärischen Sicherheit vorliegt, steht dem Mitgliedsstaat dabei ein weiter Beurteilungsspielraum zu, da er institutionell und personell durch Geheimdienste, diplomatische Kontakte sowie militärischen Mittel besser in der Lage ist, die schwierigen und unsicheren Prognosen im Bereich der Außen- und Sicherheitspolitik zu bewerten.387 S. 101-150 S. 101, Die Bresche die durch das Scheitern der EVG in das europäische Gemeinschaftskonstrukt geschlagen wurde, ist im Laufe der Jahrzehnte durch eine immer engere Zusammenarbeit im Bereich der Außen- und Sicherheitspolitik der EU vielerorts geschlossen worden. S. 102, Gemeint ist damit wiederum die 1958 verabschiedete Militärgüterliste, die jedoch nicht automatisch alle in ihr benannten Güter und Waren ausnimmt, sondern nur diese auf die die restriktiv auszulegenden Bedingungen des Art. 296 EGV zutreffen. Aus dem Wortlaut der Bestimmung ergibt sich, dass die betreffenden Waren eigens für militärische Zwecke bestimmt sein müssen. S. 102, Eine Rechtfertigung kann sich somit ausschließlich aus der Wahrung wesentlicher „militärischer“ Sicherheitsinteressen eines Mitgliedstaates ergeben, wohingegen andere Interessen seien sie industrielle, arbeitsmarktpolitischer oder wirtschaftlicher Art kategorisch ausscheiden. S. 103, Prinzipiell besteht somit die Kompetenz der Gemeinschaft auch für Rüstungsgüter einheitliche Ausfuhr- und Binnenmarktregelungen zu erlassen S. 105, Nach dem rechtlichen Befund zu Art. 296 EGV und 17 EUV soll im zweiten Hauptteil im Rahmen eines thematischen Dreiklangs aufgezeigt werden, welche rechtlichen und wirtschaftlichen Auswirkungen das Festhalten an Art. 296 EGV hat und welche Bestrebungen sowie Möglichkeiten de lege ferenda bestehen einen gemeinsamen europäischen Rüstungsmarkt im Sinne des Art. 17 EUV zu verwirklichen. S. 106, Es stellt sich nicht nur unter Wettbewerbsgesichtspunkten sondern vielmehr auch unter ethisch-moralischen sowie sicherheitspolitischen Kriterien die Frage, warum in einer auf Kohärenz ausgerichteten Europäischen Union unterschiedliche Ausfuhrpraktiken herrschen und wie transparent und einheitlich Regelungen in einer Europäischen Union mit vermeintlich gleichen Werten und Normen sein müssen, um eine effektive wettbewerbs- und wertgleiche Rüstungskontrolle zu gewährleisten. S. 107, Absatz 2 legt daneben fest, dass „zur Kriegführung bestimmte Waffen nur mit Genehmigung der Bundesregierung hergestellt, befördert und in Verkehr gebracht werden dürfen. Das Nähere regelt ein Bundesgesetz.“ S. 110, Der hier einschlägige außen- und sicherheitspolitischen Zweck wird in § 7 AWG erfasst.423 S. 111, Es fußt auf dem Verbot des Artikel 26 Abs. 1 GG „das friedliche Zusammenleben der Völker zu stören“ und konkretisiert das Merkmal „Bestimmsein“ in Absatz 2.430 S. 111, Dieses legt unwiderleglich fest, was „zur Kriegführung bestimmte Waffen“ sind.431 S. 112, Im „Fünften Abschnitt“ finden sich die „Straf- und Bußgeldvorschriften“ und im sechsten und letzen Abschnitt die „Übergangs- und Schlussvorschriften“. S. 112, Die Regelkreise des AWG und des KWKG stehen somit in einem Zusammenhang, da das KWKG wie das AWG außenwirtschaftliche Sachverhalt regelt und zudem alle Kriegswaffen im Sinne der Kriegswaffenliste zugleich in der deutschen Ausfuhrliste und dort fast ausnahmslos im Abschnitt A (Waffen, Munition und Rüstungsmaterial) aufgeführt sind. S. 114, Nicht einmal die Terminierung der Sitzungen wurden bekannt gegeben, geschweige denn der Inhalt. In diesen Zeiten war die Mitgliedschaft des mit der Spionageabwehr befassten Innenministeriums von großer Bedeutung. S. 114, Sollte die Genehmigung nach dem KWKG erfolgen ist abschließend ein Antrag auf Genehmigung der Ausfuhr nach dem AWG an das Bundesamt für Wirtschaft und Ausfuhrkontrolle (BAFA) zu stellen. S. 115, Voranfragen, die Kriegswaffen betreffen, sind an das Auswärtige Amt, bei sonstigen Rüstungsgütern an das Bundessausfuhramt zu richten. S. 116, Die nachfolgenden Bundesregierungen unter Bundeskanzler Helmut Kohl änderten diese nicht. Mehrmals wurden allerdings die Ausführungsbestimmungen im Kriegswaffenkontrollgesetz und im Außenwirtschaftgesetz modifiziert. S. 118, Begründet wird dies mit der überragenden Bedeutung der Seewege für den Welthandel sowie der zunehmende Bedrohung durch Piraterie, Rauschgift-, Waffen- und Menschenschmuggel, Umweltverschmutzung und illegale Fischerei. S. 119, Hintergrund war der Beschluss des Bundessicherheitsrat gegen den Widerstand führender grüner Politiker vom 29.10.1999 einen „Probepanzer“ des Typs „Leopard 2 A 5“ an die Türkei mit der Option auf die Lieferung von bis zu 1000 weiteren Leo-Panzern nach erneuter Prüfung im Wert von rund 6 Milliarden DM zu liefern. S. 120, Die mehrfache Betonung der Menschenrechtslage in Drittstaaten stellt nichts desto trotz eine deutliche Klarstellung und somit auch Verschärfung der früheren Regelungen dar und dürfte trotz etlicher Interpretationsmöglichkeiten eine höhere Sensibilisierung der Entscheidungsträger mit sich bringen. S. 121, Somit wurde bewusst auf eine starre Regelung verzichtet, die bei jeder Kooperation mit deutscher Beteiligung an den „Politischen Grundsätze“ unabweichlich festhält, wie bei rein nationalen Projekten. S. 122, Das britische Exportregime ist in den vergangenen Jahren durch einen Interessenswiderspruch gekennzeichnet. S. 123, In Sektion 4 „Trade Controls“ werden abschließend Aktionen wie „Trafficking“ und „Brokering“ geregelt, dass heißt die Vermittlung von Geschäften, Käufen, Verkäufen und ähnlichem, für welche auch Export- oder Transferkontrollen bestehen. S. 124, Für den maritimen Rüstungsbereich gilt gleiches, werden doch alle größeren Schiffseinheiten von den Marinearsenalen der „Direction des Constructions Navales“ gefertigt. S. 124, Der französische Staat überwacht jeden Schritt eines Rüstungsexportvorhabens das genehmigungs- bzw. anzeigepflichtig ist, beginnend mit der Aufnahme von Vertragsverhandlungen. S. 125, Die am Ende des Vertragsschlusses erfolgende tatsächliche Lieferung, bedarf daneben noch einmal einer getrennten Genehmigung durch das Wirtschafts- und Finanzministerium, in der die zollrechtliche Abwicklung des Ausfuhrgeschäftes genehmigt wird. S. 127, Die Entscheidung über Rüstungsexporte ist in allen Mitgliedstaaten jedoch nicht nur eine rein rechtliche Sachentscheidung sondern auch eine Werteentscheidung. S. 127, Diese Transaktionen unterliegen als Vorstufe und Instrument möglicher Gewalt schlussendlich denselben ethischen Bewertungen wie die Androhung oder Anwendung von Gewalt, nämlich der grundsätzlich Ächtung. S. 128, Die Durchsetzung hoher moralischer Maßstäbe im nationalen Alleingang ist folglich nicht möglich, da die Kriege der Gegenwart nicht darunter leiden, dass es ihnen insbesondere an Kriegswaffen mangelt bzw. an Ländern die bereit sind, solche in Krisenregionen zu liefern. S. 128, Den Parlamenten wird in allen drei Ländern weder ein Anhörungs- noch ein Mitsprach- oder gar ein Vetorecht gewährt. S. 128, Bei einem Verbot mit Erlaubnisvorbehalt, müsste jedoch konsequenterweise entgegengesetzt definiert werden. S. 129, Dieser deutsche Ordoliberalismus im Bereich der Wehrtechnik stößt nicht nur in der Industrie sondern auch in der Wissenschaft vermehrt auf Kritik, da er die gleichen Rahmenbedingungen im europäischen Kontext nicht mehr zu gewährleisten vermag. S. 132, Ein Bericht des Verteidigungsministeriums bescheinigte 1997 eine uneffiziente Beschaffungspolitik, woraus die „Smart Acquisiton Initative“ mit dem Ziel einer schnelleren, besseren und billigeren Beschaffung entstand. S. 133, Dieses strategische Dialog wird besonders in den „Capability Working Groups“ und im „National Defence Industries Council“ und seinen weiteren Untergruppen gepflegt. S. 136, die Auftragsvergabe ohne Konkurrenz und zweitrangige Bedeutung der Preisbildung im Entscheidungsprozeß. S. 139, Doch die neuen Aufgaben und Herausforderungen in der Sicherheitspolitik erfordern hohe Investitionen zu denen auch Frankreich nicht mehr allein in der Lage ist. S. 142, Hierdurch sollte insbesondere die in den 1950er Jahren bei Inkrafttreten der Wehrverfassung verbreitete Furcht vor einer Remilitarisierung abgebaut und eine weiter Sicherung gegen die Gefahr einer sich der politischen Kontrolle entziehenden Armee installiert werden.498 S. 144, Dabei wird die Kontrollkapazität des Haushaltsauschusses des Deutschen Bundestages noch verstärkt durch die Sonderstellung des Verteidigungsausschusses.506 S. 146, Nachdem industriepolitische Überlegungen in Deutschland lange Zeit nur eine untergeordnete Rolle spielten, haben die Globalisierung und Europäisierung der Rüstungsindustrie sowie nicht zuletzt die Wirtschaftkrise auch in Deutschland zu einem Umdenken geführt, um wehrtechnische Kernkapazitäten aber auch Arbeitsplätze im Inland zu erhalten. S. 146, Die „Politischen Grundsätzen“ der deutschen Bundesregierung legen jedoch eindeutig fest, dass Exportgenehmigung nicht mit dem Ziel erteilt werden dürfen, den Aufbau zusätzlicher und exportspezifischer Rüstungskapazitäten zu fördern. S. 147, Dabei legitimiert Art. 296 EGV nicht nur im Bereich des Ein- und Ausfuhrrechts sondern auch hinsichtlich der Industriepolitiken gemeinschaftsrechtswidrige unilaterale Schutzmaßnahmen. S. 147, Ein weiteres Beispiel für industriepolitische Eingriffe des Staates sind die nationalen Regelungen die den Erwerb von Rüstungsunternehmen durch ausländische Firmen oder Personen unter Berufung auf Art. 296 EGV einschränken. S. 149, Eine solche Gefährdung hätte jedoch nur vorgelegen, wenn beispielsweise die äußere Sicherheit durch einen Krieg oder die inneren Sicherheit durch einen Bürgerkrieg gefährdet worden wären.518 S. 151-200 S. 152, Das Bundeswirtschaftministerium kann den Erwerb innerhalb eines Monats nach Eingang der vollständigen Unterlagen über den Erwerb untersagen, soweit dies erforderlich ist, um die wesentlichen Sicherheitsinteressen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland zu gewährleisten.536 S. 153, Dieser greift gemäß Titre ler Art. I, 4º I c und d bei einer Beteiligung von mehr als einem Drittel des Unternehmens und umfasst nach Titre III Art. 7, 3º auch Transaktionen, die die öffenntliche Sicherheit gefährden. S. 153, Ein Anspruch auf Entschädignung besteht nicht. S. 153, Die einzelnen Rechte und Pflichten werde in den Sections 23, 42, 45, 58 und 59 des Enterprise Acts festegelegt. S. 155, Eine Gesamtschau der Artikel 26, 25, 24 II, 1 II, 9 II, 35 II sowie schlussendlich 87a des Grundgesetztes zeigt, dass der Staat die Sicherheit und Friedenswahrung als wesentlich ansieht.546 S. 155, Insofern muss die Wahrung der sicherheitspolitischen Interessen des Staates und die Versorgungssicherheit der Streitkräfte im Verteidigungsfall, als eine Kernaufgabe des Staates angesehen werden.547 S. 157, Eine Ausdehnung auf weitere Branchen, wie sie in Frankreich für das Lebensmittelunternehmen Nestle gesehen wurde, erscheint jedoch unverhältnismäßig. S. 159, Erstens dienen die mitgliedstaatlichen Schutzklauseln unter anderem dazu nationale wehrtechnische Fähigkeiten bei der Diskussion um eine Konsolidierung des europäischen Rüstungsmarktes als Verhandlungsmasse zu erhalten. S. 161, EADS nimmt damit weltweit Platz drei der umsatzstärksten wehrtechnischen Unternehmen hinter Boeing sowie Lockhead Martin und noch vor BAE Systems ein, was die tragweite dieses Zusammenschlusses auch für Rüstungsexporte im Weltmarkt verdeutlicht. S. 164, Diesen Ausverkauf wichtiger rüstungsindustrieller Fähigkeiten in Deutschland wollte die Bundesregierung verhindern. Im Jahre 2005 wurde daher das Außenwirtschaftsgesetzt geändert. S. 168, Auch sehen die USA wirtschaftliche und handelspolitische Aktivitäten als eine Einheit an (economic security) und forcieren deshalb ein Ineinandergreifen von Außen-, Sicherheits-, Verteidigungs-, Rüstungs-, Industrie-, Forschungs-, Technologie- und Außenhandelspolitik“588 S. 168, Sämtliche Bereiche der Wehrtechnik werden nach den Fusionswellen in den USA durch lediglich eine handvoll von Generalunternehmen repräsentiert und dominiert. S. 169, Der Flugzeughersteller Lockheed Martin hätte nicht nur eine monopolartige Stellung bei ausgewählten Aktivitäten errungen, sondern mit Northrop Grumman eine Elektronikhersteller kontrolliert, der ein wichtiger Anbieter sowohl für Lockheed als auch für den Konkurrenten Boeing Mc Donnell Douglas ist.593 S. 170, Zu den bekanntesten Rüstungsprodukten des Unternehmens zählen neben den schweren strategische Tarnkappenbombern „B-2 Spirit“, auch die unbemannten Aufklärungsdrohnen „RQ-4A Global Hawk“ und die atomgetriebenen Flugzeugträger der „Nimitz-Klasse“. S. 170, Trotz dieses amerikanischen Vormachtsstrebens erlauben transatlantische Rüstungskooperationen jedoch auch eine andere Sichtweise. S. 171, Zahlreiche formelle und informelle Hindernisse von Seiten der amerikanischen Administration, schneiden den Zugang zum amerikanischen Markt ab. Europäische Unternehmen beklagen sich daher gemeinsam mit ihren Regierungen über eine „Einbahnstraße im Rüstungshandel mit den USA“.598 S. 172, Können sich die beteiligten Ministerien nicht auf eine Genehmigung einigen oder bestehen Bedenken, schließt sich eine 45tägige Untersuchung (45-Day Investigation) an. S. 175, Sie führten zu politischen Schwierigkeiten, behinderten die Interoperabilität der US-Systeme mit den Verbündeten und beeinflussten schussendlich die US-Wirtschaft negativ.605 S. 176, Diese Bestrebungen schlagen die inhaltliche Brücke zu Art. 296 EGV und spiegeln die erwähnten amerikanischen Probleme vize versa für die EU wieder. S. 178, Die US-Administration kann ihre industriepolitischen Maßnahmen dabei, im Gegensatz zur den Maßnahmen der EG nach Art. 157 EGV, in einem rechtlich harmonisierten und einheitlichen Rüstungsbinnenmarkt entfalten. S. 179, Die nachfolgende Tabelle soll verdeutlichen, warum ein solcher Vergleich nicht nur berechtigt sondern auch notwendig ist, wenn die Europäische Union ein ähnliches Mitspracherecht erhalten will. S. 185, Heute wird der der Begriff des Merkantilismus oft abwertend benutzt, da er einseitig mit protektionistischen Maßnahmen gleichgesetzt wird. S. 186, In den Europäischen Verträgen sind industriepolitischen Ziele zum ersten Mal im Vertrag zur Europäischen Gemeinschaft für Kohle und Stahl (EGKS) aus dem Jahre 1952 ausformuliert worden.645 S. 186, Durch den gleichzeitig mit dem EWG-Vertrag von 1958 wirksam gewordenen EAG-Vertrag hat die Gemeinschaft im Nuklearbereich die Aufgaben übertragen bekommen, die Investitionen der Unternehmern zur Entwicklung der Kernenergie zu fördern und deren Abstimmung zu erleichtern.647 S. 187, Dreißig Jahre nach der Unterzeichnung des EWG-Vertrages, wurde 1987 mit der Einheitlichen Europäischen Akte (EEA), die Stärkung der europäischen Industrie zum vertraglichen Ziel erhoben. S. 188, Dieses Konzept ist wegen seines horizontalen Ansatzes und seiner Zurückhaltung gegenüber protektionistischer Maßnahmen prägend für die weitere Entwicklung des Gemeinschaftsrechts geworden.657 S. 189, Dieser Begriff wurde schon deshalb vermieden, da im Englischen mit „industrial policy“ in erster Linie die betriebliche Beziehung zwischen Arbeitgebern und Arbeitnehmern gemeint sind. S. 191, Die Organe und Verbände, die sich 1990/91 noch vehement für die Einstimmigkeit eingesetzt hatten, meldeten sich nicht mehr zur Wort. S. 191, Im Sinne des Weißbuches der Kommission667 über „Wachstum, Wettbewerbsfähigkeit, Beschäftigung“ vom Dezember 1993 muss darunter jedoch grundsätzlich verstanden werden, der gemeinschaftlichen Industrie zu ermöglichen, nicht allein innerhalb der EU, sondern vielmehr im globalen Wettbewerb eine hohes Einkommens- und Beschäftigungsniveau zu sichern.668 S. 194, Vermutlich soll durch eine gemeinsame Politik im Bereich der Forschung und Entwicklung ein besonderes Augenmerk auf die Verwertbarkeit und Nutzungsmöglichkeit von Ergebnisse durch die Industrie erreicht werden.682 S. 195, Sie ist Garant für den Wohlstand der Mitgliedstaaten. Daher sind florierende Unternehmen und die Schaffung eines günstigen Umfeldes sowie optimaler Rahmenbedingungen wichtige staatspolitische Ziele in der europäischen Gemeinschaft. S. 196, Dieser hatte im Sommer 2000 Verbindung zu deutschen Militärattaches in 53 Ländern aufgenommen, um den Verkauf ausgemusterten Bundeswehrmaterials über die deutschen Botschaften zu unterstützen. S. 200, Das bisherige deutsche Dogma, dass die wehrtechnische Industrie ausschließlich zur Bedarfsdeckung der Bundeswehr produzieren und der Staat nur zu diesem Zwecke ihre Kernkompetenzen unterstützen soll, ist historisch verständlich, aber unter den heutigen Bedingungen nicht mehr aufrecht zu erhalten. S. 201-254 S. 202, Hiefür gab es vielfältige Gründe. S. 202, Die wenigen Verträge die doch über die Forschungsstelle abgeschlossen wurden, repräsentierten gerade einmal 2,5 Prozent der gesamten Ausgaben für militärische Forschung aller WEAG-Staaten. Somit blieb die WEAG ein bloßes Diskussionsforum mit schwachen Strukturen und ohne echte Kompetenzen. S. 203, 5. Offenheit der Mitgliedschaft für alle europäischen Staaten, sofern gemeinsame Programme und Projekte der Rüstungskooperation als Grundlage für ihre Zusammenarbeit zur Verfügung stehen und sie sich an einem Kooperationsprojekt in das mindestens ein OCCAR-Mitgliedstaat eingebunden ist, beteiligen (Open to other countries) S. 208, Es wäre besonderes wünschenswert, wenn aus der hier vertretenen rechtlichen Sicht dem Verhaltenskodex eine rechtliche verbindliche Form gestützt auf Art. 133 EGV gegeben würde oder aus politischer Sicht als Vorstufe hierzu zumindest eine rechtlich verbindliche Gemeinsamen Aktion gemäß Art. 14 EUV oder im Rahmen eines Gemeinsamen Standpunktes, wie vom Europäischen Parlament gefordert,713 zukommen würde. S. 209, Er zwingt die EU-Mitgliedstaaten dazu sich mit den Rüstungsexportentscheidungen der anderen Länder auseinander zu setzen und ihre jeweils eigene Praxis und Politik zu hinterfragen. S. 209, In ihrer Mitteilung718 vom 24.01.1996 wies die Kommission erneut auf die Dringlichkeit dieses Themas hin und plädierte für einheitliche Aktionen auf europäischer Ebene, da die Rüstungsindustrie vor einem grundsätzlichen Wandel stünde und hierauf nicht einzelstaatlich sondern nur auf einer übergeordneten Ebene reagiert werden könnte.719 S. 214, Ohne politische Impulse schleppt sich die technischen Detaildiskussionen immer wieder auf der Arbeitsebene hin und lässt bisher richtungweisende Entscheidungen vermissen. S. 216, Während des anschließenden Konsultationszeitraumes fanden zahlreiche bilateraler Treffen und Arbeitsgruppensitzungen statt. S. 217, Die Kommission kommt in ihrer Mittelung über die Ergebnisse der Konsultation752 zu dem Fazit, dass der gegenwärtige Rechtsrahmen für die Beschaffung von Verteidigungsgütern in der Praxis nicht zufriedenstellend funktioniere und die Situation einhellig als unbefriedigend empfunden werde. S. 218, Letztendlich liefert die auslegende Mitteilung jedoch keine Antworten um den weiterhin vorhandenen weiten Ermessensspielraum der Mitgliedstaaten insbesondere in der Bewertung von Sicherheits- und Menschenrechtsfragen zu schließen.755 S. 221, Der Rat geht von einer zunehmend aktivern Rolle der EVA bei der im Rahmen der ESVP angestrebten weiteren Entwicklung der militärischen Fähigkeiten aus. S. 228, Bei Globalgenehmigungen nach Art. 6 handelt es sich dagegen um individuelle Genehmigungen für einen einzelnen Liefereranten. S. 228, Zum einen muss die Verbringung zugunsten von Regierungen anderer Mitgliedstaaten geregelt werden und zum anderen bedarf die Verbringung zugunsten von Empfängern in anderen Mitgliedstaaten, die gemäß den gemeinsamen Kriterien der Richtlinie zertifiziert sind einer tragfähigen Regelung unter besonderer Berücksichtigung der Endverbleibskontrolle. S. 228, Diese nationalen Durchführungsmaßnahmen müssen von den Kommissionsdienststellen angemessen überwacht werden, damit zum einem die Einhaltung des Gemeinschaftsrechts überprüft und zum anderen ein transparenter vertrauensbildender Informationsaustausch zwischen den Mitgliedstaaten organisiert werden kann. S. 229, Deren Einführung war bis zu letzt umstritten und wurde insbesondere auf Druck Deutschlands aufgenommen. S. 230, Diese Missstände basieren jedoch nicht nur auf den insgesamt niedrigeren europäischen Verteidigungsaufwendungen, sondern im gleichen Maße auch auf der geringeren Effizienzen europäischer Ausgaben infolge der Fragmentierung der europäischen Rüstungsmärkte in kleine nationale Segmente. Schätzungen gehen davon aus, dass die 27 EU-Mitgliedsländer gemeinsam etwa die Hälfte des US-Budgets für Militärausgaben aufwenden, für ihre Investitionen aber nur etwa ein Zehntel der amerikanischen Fähigkeiten erhalten.776 S. 231, Obwohl die Europäische Kommission mit Unterstützung des Europäischen Parlaments zahlreiche Vorstöße unternommen hat, scheiterten diese in letzter Konsequenz stets am Widerstand einzelner Mitgliedsländern und deren Festhalten an ihren vermeintlichen nationalen Sicherheitsinteressen. S. 234, Dabei verdeutlicht besonders das vorliegende Thema, dass Recht und Politik nicht getrennt von einander analysiert und bewertet werden dürfen, wenn gangbare Wege aufgezeigt werden sollen. S. 234, Der Handel mit Waffen und Rüstungsgütern blickt auf eine jahrtausend alte Geschichte zurück. S. 235, Die schmerzvollen Erfahrungen des Weltkrieges führten jedoch nicht zu einer grundsätzlichen Abkehr vom Waffen- und Rüstungshandel, sondern setzen bereits wenige Jahre nach Kriegsende eine Aufrüstungsspirale, angetrieben durch die USA und UdSSR, in bis dahin ungekannten Ausmaße in Gang. S. 235, Die Entkolonialisierung Afrikas, die Stellvertreterkriege sowie die Konflikte im Nahen Osten trugen einen weitren Teil zur erneuten explosionsartigen Ausdehnung des weltweiten Rüstungsmarkts bei. S. 235, In den 1970er Jahren bestritten die beiden Supermächte USA und UdSSR rund 70 Prozent des Weltrüstungsexportes der bis in die 1980er Jahre stetig anstieg. S. 236, Auch in der der Bundesrepublik Deutschland lässt sich dieser Trend anhand eines weiteren Indikators, der Rüstungsexportzahlen, verfolgen. S. 236, Sowohl die Anzahl der Einzelgenehmigungen für Rüstungsexporte als auch deren Wert, wuchsen von 1999 bis 2005 kontinuierlich an. S. 236, Das schwedische Friedenforschungsinstitut SIPRI ermittelte für Deutschland im Jahr 2001 einen Anteil von vier bis fünf Prozent am weltweiten Rüstungsexport. S. 242, In letzter Konsequenz muss dies auch bedeuten, dass europäische Rüstungsunternehmen gegenüber außereuropäischer Konkurrenten geschützt werden. S. 243, Innerhalb der europäischen Union ist ein wettbewerblich geprägter Rüstungsmarkt zu forcieren, der interventionistische Eingriffe vermeidet, um bestmögliche Effizienzgewinne zu erzielen. S. 246, Vielmehr ist festzuhalten, dass der Rüstungsmarkt grundsätzlich Teil des Binnenmarkes ist und diesem nur in begründeten und nachprüfbaren Ausnahmefällen entzogen werden darf. S. 249, Die geringe Kontrolldichte über die Anwendung des Art. 296 EGV durch den EuGH gemäß Art. 298 EGV ergibt sich somit nicht aus dem Wortlaut der Norm, sondern aus dem unabhängig davon bestehenden weiten Beurteilungsspielraum der den Mitgliedsstaaten aufgrund ihrer bisher noch bestehenden größeren Sachnähe in Fragen der Außen- und Sicherheitspolitik in Bezug auf ihre wesentlichen Sicherheitsinteressen und die Verhältnismäßigkeit zugesprochen wird. S. 249, Weder Wortlaut, Systematik noch Zweck der Norm rechtfertigen somit einen Souveränitätsvorbehalt, so dass Art. 296 EGV den Mitgliedsstaaten keinen uneingeschränkten Kompetenzvorbehalt gewährt sondern lediglich einen Ausnahmetatbestand darstellt.830 S. 250, Eine Bewertung nach rein nationalen Gesicht- und Interessenspunkten verbietet sich. S. 250, Die besondere Hervorhebung der Verpflichtung der EU-Mitgliedstaaten, auf die Kohärenz ihrer außen- und sicherheitspolitischen Maßnahmen zu achten, ist Ausdruck der Befürchtungen der Vertragsparteien, dass gerade in der Außen- und Sicherheitspolitik die Gefahr der unabgestimmten und damit widersprüchlichen Handels der verschiedenen Bereiche der EU besteht, was erst Recht für den Bereich der Rüstung und der Rüstungsexporte gelten muss. S. 251, Art. 296 EGV kann sich bei seiner Anwendung gemeinsamen europäischer Sicherheitsinteressen nicht entziehen. S. 252, Nicht nur die gegenseitige Blockade der verschiedenen Kontrollregime sondern auch die wahlweise Umgehung der restriktiveren Beschränkung gilt es zu lösen und einheitliche übergeordnete Kontrollsysteme zu implementieren. S. 252, Eine Angleichung in diesem besonders sensiblen Bereich ist unumgänglich, um einer europäischen Zusammenarbeit eine gemeinsame Grundlage zu geben, da unterschiedliche Exportpraktiken nicht nur den Wettbewerb verzerren sondern auch eine kohärente GASP untergraben. S. 252, Es gilt vielmehr die sachgerechteste Norm zu finden.837 S. 252, Gesetzliche Exportregelungen beeinflussen nicht nur die Außen- und Sicherheitspolitik des Lieferstaates und haben Auswirkungen im Empfängerland sondern tangieren auch die nationalen Rüstungsbranchen samt ihren tausenden Arbeitsplätzen. S. 254, Primärer Maßstab für die Beurteilung von Rüstungsexporten müssen daher die außen- und sicherheitspolischen Interessen der Europäischen Union und die humanitäre Situation sowie Menschenrechtslage im Empfängerland sein. Unterschiedliche/falsche Schreibweisen *14 Mal "so dass"; 1 Mal "sodass" *S. 239, Fn 786, "Sinkende Erzeugungskosten je Produktionseinheit mit steigender Ausbringungsmenge. Kostenverminderung als Folge der Aufteilung der Fixkosten auf einen wachsenden Ausstoß, sodass die Durchschnittskosten fallen." Plagiat! Mehrfachverwendung "identischer" Sätze *S. 85, Nur in diesem Kontext spielen wesentliche Sicherheitsinteressen eine Rolle. Sicherheitsinteressen in anderen Bereichen werden nicht erfasst. *S. 102, Nur in diesem Kontext spielen wesentliche Sicherheitsinteressen eine Rolle. Sicherheitsinteressen in anderen Bereichen werden nicht erfasst. *S. 87, Der mit „militärischer Sicherheit“ besser zu erfassende Sicherheitsbegriff des Art. 296 EGV schützt in erster Linie die langfristige militärische Versorgungssicherheit der Mitgliedsstaaten und die vielfältigen Implikationen des Handelns mit Rüstungsgütern in diesem Bereich.332 *S. 102, Der mit „militärischer Sicherheit“ besser zu erfassende Sicherheitsbegriff des Art. 296 EGV schützt somit in erster Linie die langfristige militärische Versorgungssicherheit der Mitgliedsstaaten und die vielfältigen Implikationen des Handelns mit Rüstungsgütern. *S. 125, Die DGA verfügt in der Unterabteilung DRI (Direction des Rélations Internationales) über eine Organisation, deren Hauptaufgabe in der Vertriebsunterstützung für Rüstungsgütern liegt. *S. 138, Die DGA verfügt in der Unterabteilung DRI (Direction des Rélations Internationales) über eine Organisation, deren Hauptaufgabe in der Vertriebsunterstützung für Rüstungsgüter liegt. Stilistische Auffälligkeiten Häufige Verwendung von "Die" (am Satzanfang), Beispiele: *S. 178, Die bisherigen Ausführungen und der dargestellte Vergleich zwischen der Europäischen Union und den USA zeigen die faktischen Auswirkungen von Gesetzen und industriepolitischen Maßnahmen für die Rüstungsindustrie deutlich auf. Die bereits dargestellte Fragmentierung der Rüstungsmärkte in Europa als Folge von Art. 296 EGV und die Marktsituation der europäischen Rüstungsunternehmen im Vergleich zu den USA sprechen hierbei für sich.618 Die Konsolidierung in den USA wurde nicht nur durch die US-Regierung gefordert, sondern auch durch industriepolitische Maßnahmen gefördert. Die US-Administration kann ihre industriepolitischen Maßnahmen dabei, im Gegensatz zur den Maßnahmen der EG nach Art. 157 EGV, in einem rechtlich harmonisierten und einheitlichen Rüstungsbinnenmarkt entfalten. Im Vergleich zur EU ergeben sich aus amerikanischer Sicht daher folgende gravierende Unterschiede: *S. 187 f., Die Freiheit des Wettbewerbs sollte in hohem Maße geachtet und auf defensive, protektionistische und sektorale Ansätze überwiegend verzichtet werden. 655 Die Verantwortung sollte zwischen den Unternehmen und dem Staat für die Durchführung der erforderlichen Umstrukturierungen der europäischen Industrie aufgeteilt werden, indem den Unternehmen „naturgemäß“ hierzu die „wichtigste Rolle“ zuerkannt wurde. Die Industriepolitik sollte demnach die ständige Anpassung an industrielle Veränderungen in einem offenen und wettbewerbsorientierten, auf dem Prinzip des Freihandels beruhenden Marktes fördern. Die Märkte innerhalb und außerhalb der Gemeinschaft müssten offen bleiben, da sonst die Vorteile des Wettbewerbs und der Spezialisierung nicht genutzt werden könnten.656 Statistik *Umfang: 262 S. *Haupttext: 254 S. (mit Tabellen und Abbildungen) *838 Fußnoten "Entstehungsgeschichte" *"Die vorliegende Arbeit wurde vor der Ratifikation des Vertrages von Lissabon durch alle Mitgliedstaaten der Europäischen Union und auch vor dem Inkrafttreten dieses Vertrages am 01. Dezember 2009 am Fachbereich Rechtswissenschaften der Universität Hamburg als Dissertation eingereicht." Vorwort (keine Hervorhebungen im Original) *Tag der mündlichen Prüfung: 27. Oktober 2010 *Vorwort: Washington D.C., Dezember 2010 *PDF erstellt: 21. Dezember 2010 "Abstruses" *Längstes Wort: S. 217 "Rüstungsexportgenehmigungspraktiken" (35 Zeichen) Kategorie:Ub Kategorie:Schreibfehler